What Had Started as a Usual Morning
by RachelHPLover
Summary: Remus Lupin had begun the day in a usual fashion. He ate breakfast with his friends, went to every class, and then started on his homework. Everything was going exactly as is always had. But, when Remus walks in on Sirius and a Ravenclaw in the boys dormitory, some previously unknown feelings are stirred. One shot.


I really hope you all enjoy this story! I'm incredibly proud of it, I think it is much better then my previous attempt at a one shot, but I still love that one. I hope everyone likes this, and if you do, don't forget to look at my other stories! I wrote a Scalbus one shot called "A love/hate Relationship" and I'm in the middle of a Dramione story called "Seventh Year". Please check those out, it'd really make me happy!

Don't forget to comment ideas for other stories as well as helpful criticisms and I'm never opposed to a compliment here and there!

Disclaimer-Jk Rowling owns, and has complete rights over every character in my story as well as the setting. Anything you recognize belongs to her, not me. The only thing that is mine would be the pollen of this story.

Please enjoy, and without further ado,

What Had Began as a Usual Morning

Remus Lupin was a simple guy. He didn't need much to make him happy-Just his friends, his time at Hogwarts, and maybe a good book every once in a while. However, as content as he usually was, Remus Lupin was not a happy camper today. It wasn't really that something had happened. Nothing spectacularly unusual had happened as of late, but as Remus sat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, he couldn't help but feel especially pouty.

The day had started fine—exactly the same as every other one. Remus had awoken to an alarm, much too tired, and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast groggily. At the Gryffindor table, sat a very eager Peter (the biggest morning person you'd ever meet) and a yawning James Potter. No one expected Sirius for a while (he was _not_ a morning person in the slightest). As usual Remus sat with his two friends, buttering a piece of toast silently, still to tired to partake in conversation. Grabbing a couple pieces for Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James then made their way from the Great Hall to charms. As usual, Sirius had strolled in only moments before Flitwick began his lesson, grabbing the toast gratefully.

The rest of Remus' classes passed similarly to every other day. Sirius would push each teachers' limits with James, Peter cheering on the reckless boys from the sidelines. Remus, like usual, found himself shaking his head exasperatedly, but looking away to hide a smile now and again. He had then made his way to the library with Peter to get some homework done. The day couldn't have been more normal. In his confused morning drowsiness, Remus had forgotten an extra ink bottle, so after using his last drop, Remus excused himself with the intentions of grabbing another one from the dormitory and joining Peter back in the library shortly after to finish his potions essay.

Remus strolled through the Hogwarts corridors at a leisurely pace, the exhaustion from the morning just beginning to wear off. Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus waved a quick hello to a cheery James, lounging across a burgundy armchair, gazing sleepily at a gorgeous Lily Evans. He somehow failed to notice the look of warning on James' face, or hear him mutter "You'd better not go up there, Moony", so he ascended the stairs to the boys dormitory without a care in the world.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Remus' jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. There, on Sirius' bed, were two sweaty, naked figures writhing in the red Gryffindor sheets. Sirius' dark shaggy hair clung to his sweaty forehead as he planted kisses down the dark, alluring girl's neck. A Ravenclaw, Remus figured by the scarf strewn across the floor.

Feeling his face grow hot, Remus quickly looked away, coughing in discomfort. Springing apart, the two figures looked at Remus, startled. Being a sensible girl, the Ravenclaw tried to cover herself hastily. Sirius on the other hand, just sat there looking bewildered.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry." Remus forced out, "I didn't mean to-uh-intrude. I'm just getting a bottle of ink." As he hurried out of the dormitory, ink in hand, ears turning red, Remus stammered, "Uh-do carry on."

"Moony-" Sirius started, but Remus was already gone.

This wasn't entirely unusual either. It wasn't the first time Remus had walked in on one of his best mates with a girl. He'd only ever intruded on snogging of course, (accidentally!) never shagging, but it wasn't the first time he'd accidentally seen them being sexual with a girl. There was once when he'd heard banging in a broom closet, and though someone was locked in it, only to open the door and see James snogging a sixth year Slytherin. And there was that time when Remus saw Peter snog a fifth year Hufflepuff, but he'd never actually walked in on one of them having sex, _and_ he'd never walked in on Sirius. It wasn't unusual in the slightest, but as Remus sat back down at his table in the library with Peter, he couldn't help but wonder why he was so bothered this time. And so, later that night, as Remus sat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, he couldn't help but feel especially pouty.

"Remus, my dear, what's with the frown?" James questioned as he threw himself onto the couch next the Remus. "Tell your mate what the trouble is!"

"Prongs, I do not want to talk about it right now. I'm tired and all I really want is some quiet."

"Oof. It hurts, Moony. Send away your mates so you can brood in silence." James mocked being offended.

Remus excused himself once more, walking out of the common room once more. Cool autumn air chilled his face as he walked through the large oak doors and into the nighttime grounds. Walking through the crisp night air towards the lake, Remus began to think. Why was he so bothered by seeing Sirius like that. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen his other best mates in similar positions before. Why did he suddenly care now? Would he have even cared if it were James or Peter anyway?

Remus' thought brought him to the bank of the lake, looking towards the Forbidden Forest. Stars hung low above the treetops as if threatening to fall into the water itself. Remus sighed, leaning his back against a large willow along the bank. He honestly didn't understand why he was so bothered and it was scaring him. Was this jealousy? Who was he jealous of? He didn't think of Sirius as anything more than a friend, right? Remus hadn't even considered it before. It was always so unfathomable to even, well, fathom.

Across the lake, Remus heard a shuffling in the leaves and a snapping of twigs. Illuminated by the light of the stars, Remus saw a figure begin to make it's way around the lake towards the castle and towards Remus. As the figure grew closer, Remus began to be able to make out features. This was definitely male, dark hair, thin and tall. As he grew closer, Remus realized it was Sirius Black himself.

"Bloody hell." Remus muttered bitterly, "Just the bloke I wanted to see."

Drawing nearer, Remus saw as Sirius caught sight of him, changing course by slightly angling towards him. Giving a slight wave, Remus inwardly cursed his situation over and over, wishing Sirius wouldn't take his damn time so much, and he'd be able to get this dreaded conversation over with.

"Moony," Sirius began once standing in front of him, "What are you doing out here at such a late hour?"

"I could ask you the same question, Padfoot." Remus deflected.

"I came out here for some fresh air. I needed sometime to think." Sirius sighed.

"Actually, Padfoot, I came out here for the exact same reason." Remus commented, surprised by the sincerity of Sirius' response. "What are you out here worrying about?" Remus inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm having some trouble regarding my romantic life." Sirius stated, and upon seeing Remus' questioning stare followed up with, "It's complicated."

Remus snorted. "I'm not sure about that. It seemed pretty simple earlier this afternoon." He retorted with a little more animosity than intended.

"Merlin, Moony. What's your problem?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know, Sirius. Maybe it's that the dormitory is a public place and you were using it for very personal endeavors." Remus spat, standing to face Sirius.

"Maybe it's because you're jealous, Moony. Ever considered that?" Sirius shot back, taking a step forward.

Moony felt his face grow hot, "I'm not jealous." He defended, unconvincingly, taking a step back.

"Yes, you are, Moony." Sirius hissed, growing closer. "You're just pissed because you don't have a girlfriend."

"You don't have one either, Sirius. A fuck-buddy doesn't qualify as a girlfriend, and I don't want one anyway."

"Then why are you jealous? Riddle me that!" Sirius spat, not believing Remus' words.

"Sod off, Sirius."

"Make me."

Remus closed the gap between their faces, his lips pressing against Sirius'. Sirius froze, terrifying Remus for one moment before reciprocating the kiss, pressing his body closer to Remus. Remus' face was hot, and his hands were cold as they snaked their way up Sirius' back into his long, dark hair. If you were to ask Remus Lupin what had happened next he wouldn't have been able to tell you. What had started as a normal morning, had transformed into a fight between two best friends, then once more into a snog session next to the lake.

"I wasn't jealous of you," Remus whispered after the two broke apart, I was jealous of-"

"Shhh, I know. Now, stop talking." Sirius whispered, pulling Remus back in for another kiss.


End file.
